scp_secret_laboratory_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
SCP: Secret Laboratory Official Wiki
Index * Classes * Mechanics * Weapons and Items * Background, Lore, and Information Discord This Wiki uses Discord now to unify both the Subreddit and users on this Wiki. It is not a substitute for anything, but more intended at an enrichment of the existing. You can join here! International language versions of this wiki While this wiki is recognized as the Community's standard manner to get information, provided for and by users, we're continuously looking to expand. We currently support the following languages: * English * Russian / русский If you want to link your language to this wiki, please send a request to the Wiki Founder. You can find different languages in the top right area of the wiki's main page. SCP: Secret Laboratory: Intro SCP: Secret Laboratory is the re-make of the popular gamemode on Garry's Mod, called SCP: Breach (or Breach for short). The current version of the game is: Open Beta v8.0.0 Check the changelog if you are interested in more details! If you want to help by editing some articles, please read our guidelines on doing so. Due to SCP: Secret Laboratory being created in Unity, and not Garry's Mod, there is room for considerable major technological advances to be made. For instance, the game already possesses a facility-wide announcement system, a loot system in place for filing cabinets, and so on! You can find all of the relevant information to this game in this Wiki. Interested? Download the game! SCP: Secret Laboratory: About SCP: Secret Laboratory is a game that loosely revolves around five factions – all with a different agenda. For example, Class-Ds must escape from the facility whereas SCPs have a free hand in preventing that as they are able to go on massive killing sprees with their unique abilities. All the while, the Mobile Task Force or Nine Tailed Fox – the MTF or NTF – must maintain order in the facility as they neutralize the meandering Class-Ds and save Scientists. Finally, the Chaos Insurgency – the CI – is there to wreck the facility as a counter to the MTF/NTF and Scientist classes. It's a fast-paced game with lots of action and very little boring moments. About This Wiki This Wiki was founded after noticing the absence of official information centered in one place in English. Together with Magnusson, I have founded this Wiki with all of the knowledge we have of the SCP Universe and what actually goes on in the game. While we do this for free, we highly appreciate any kind of contribution people want to make, be it monetary or contributions in the form of writing and helping us save some time! If you're interested, our general contact e-mail is below. If you do not wish to be an official contributor, check out our stubs page to see where you can help! Wiki Maintainers Do you want to contribute to this wiki? Great! We did protect all the pages to admins and contributors only to avoid raiding of this wiki and deletion of particular pages. We did this to avoid future headaches. You can, however, add your own pages if you think it is useful information! We are currently not looking for more content moderators. When we do, we'll post an announcement. * The Lion - Wiki Founder and Owner * ThomasTheWest - Wiki Admin * Weaponizedsaltiness - Content Moderator ru:SCP:_Secret_Laboratory_вики es:SCP_Secret_laboratory_en_Español_Wiki Category:Browse